Rory's Breakup
by Lisabedford
Summary: Rory is dumped by Dean and is deeply hurt. A great thing is about to happen to the inn and Lorelai can't wait. However, Lorelai is worried about Rory so she seeks advice from Luke but doesn't get the answers she is searching for.


Gilmore Girls  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Beep! Beep!" Rory's alarm abruptly woke her up from the terrible dream she was having. In her dream, Dean painfully admitted to Rory that he wanted to see other people and that he thought they should break up. As Dean walked away, Rory felt abandoned and alone. She turned on her heel and rushed home, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
As Rory squinted at the sunlight gently pouring into her room, she thought about her dream. It was the exact same conversation she had had with Dean last night. Unfortunately, Dean and her were broken up for good. She got up slowly and reached blindly for her robe and wrapped it around her tightly, heading down the hall for breakfast before getting dressed.  
  
"Hey, what happened to you? You look like a living zombie!" Lorelai joked to Rory. "Good morning to you too." Rory replied lazily, plopping down onto a hard wood chair. Lorelai picked up the black frying pan and dumped the hot scrambled eggs she had just made onto a plate. "So do you want your eggs scrambled or would you like them really scrambled?" Asked Rory's mother, setting the plate down onto the carved wooden table and taking a seat across from her daughter. Rory stared at her mother blankly and sighed sadly. She hadn't told her mom about what had happened the night before because it was too painful. Now, as she sat across from Lorelai she felt a strong nagging to completely spill all of her emotions out, just like the milk she was pouring over her Cheerios. She ignored the nagging and continued her meal of Cheerios and scrambled eggs in peace.  
  
"Is something wrong, hun? You're acting like a mime or something, and you know what I say about mimes-" Lorelai asked Rory curiously, cut off sharply by Rory's reply.  
  
"I'm fine," Rory snapped, "just tired." Rory stood up quickly, carefully avoiding her mothers concerned eyes. She shoved her chair back under the table and tossed her dirty dishes into the sink. She quickened her pace and dashed into her room, slamming the door behind her. Rory was determined to return to school and not dwell on the fact of being dumped by the only guys she really loved. In a new frame of mind, she quickly changed into her school uniform and tried to look as cheerful as possible.  
  
"Rory, are you sure there is absolutely nothing you want to tell me? You seemed really bummed at breakfast and I just want to make sure that you're OK."  
  
"I'm totally and completely 100% fine." Rory answered, forcing a smile on her face as they sped down the road in her mother's vehicle to the private school in which Rory attended. "You know that you can tell me anyth-" Lorelai was cut off once again. "Mom! I told you I was OK! Gotta go," Rory said, as Lorelai pulled her vehicle right in front of the school, "love ya!" Rory threw the passenger side door open, got out, and slammed the door shut.  
  
Lorelai rolled down her window and called after Rory. "Oh, and for once, give Paris a taste of her own medicine if she bothers you today. Hi ya!" Lorelai imitated Jackie Chan. She was just about to pull away when Rory ran back to the vehicle. "You are such a lunatic!" She exclaimed. "I know, isn't it wonderful? Have a good day sweetie!" Lorelai pulled away from the school and onto the road. As Rory made her way through bunches of kids on the school lawns, she put her head down avoiding curious glances from her school mates. 'Hey! What was up with lady? Is she related to you?" Tristen asked Rory near the doors of the school.  
  
"I swear I have never seen that lady before in my life." Rory replied, silently thanking God for tinted windows.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Lorelai made her way back to the small town of Stars Hallow, listening to the radio and singing at the top her lungs to her favorite songs on the way. She could tell that there was probably something wrong with Rory, but what was it? She couldn't put her finger on it so she decided to ask someone for advice. She drove right into her driveway and hopped out. Instead of entering her house, she walked onto the sidewalk and started the short distance to Luke's Diner.  
  
"Luke, I don't understand what has gotten into her. I mean usually she's a straight A student, the perfect daughter, and a very mature.... Stars Hallower. But now it's like she went to sleep my best friend who just happened to be my daughter and woke up a real true and living teenager." Lorelai confided in Luke, awaiting his opinion on the whole situation.  
  
"Look Lorelai, I'm not sure if there is actually anything to be worried about. I think you just lucked out when Rory just kinda seemed to skip the teenage years which you've been stuck in forever. But that's besides the point. What I'm saying is, she's just being a teenager and maybe she needs her space right now."  
  
"Maybe you're right, but I just wish I could have the old Rory back. Maybe I'm just imagining things though. Mmmm Luke, I don't know how you make your coffee taste so good, but keep doing it and I'll keep coming back!"  
  
"Maybe I should change the recipe then," Luke muttered as Lorelai swallowed the last drop of the delicious coffee and headed to the door. She turned around as she started to open the door and thanked Luke for the advice and slipped out of the door.   
  
As Lorelai climbed out of her car in front of the inn, Suki rushed out the door of the business and bombarded Lorelai. Thank goodness you're here Lorelai! There's some man here who wants to speak directly to you about, get this, putting your Inn in his magazine!" squealed Suki with excitement. "Since you weren't here yet, I was afraid that he was going to leave and everything so then I started getting all worried and then he kept looking at his watch and was like, "Where is Lorelai?" and I was just so freaked that you weren't going to be put in this magazine and-"   
  
"OK Suki! I'll handle everything. Thanks for keeping him here. Do you know what magazine he's with? Yeah, he said The Best In State I guess it has the best restaurants and amusement places in the state and apparently, you have the best Inn!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The bell rang and Rory walked to the door of her classroom, getting ready to head towards 6th period history. She walked down the hallway alone as quick as she could. She stared at her feet as she walked and her shoes struck her so interesting that she almost missed her classroom. She spun on her heel prepared to make it into history class but instead, smacked right into Paris who was standing in the middle of the door way.  
  
"Hey Gilmore! Watch where you're going won't you? I'll call what you just did intended violence to fellow students and I'll kick you off of Student Council. One more wrong step and you'll be sorry."   
  
"Or maybe you'll just call it an accident and leave me alone." retorted Rory. It was a poor comeback at the very least, but at least she actually somewhat stood up for herself.  
  
"Oh, like I'd take some little advice from you, the boyfriendless loser." Paris shot back. Paris must have noticed the surprised look in Rory's eyes, because she continued. "Yeah Gilmore, I know everything about your little breakup with Dean, don't look so surprised. Everyone knows it by now so don't think that I just kept this little bit of information to myself. Ciao."  
  
"How could everyone know about my breakup with Dean? I've got to get out of here. I can't stand it in this place anymore," She thought. Rory ran right out of class and out the doors crying. "Why does this have to be happening to me right now? I guess the best thing wasn't to resume my normal routine. I shouldn't have even come to school today." she muttered. She plopped down in the grass and looked around at the birds and trees for a minute. "No!" She exclaimed getting up. She wouldn't let Paris or Dean get her down and make her feel this way. It wasn't fair to her. She decided the breakup was probably for the best and walked back into the school building.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, just where have you been? I started class 20 minutes ago!" her history teacher asked, staring expectantly at her. Actually everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Oh, I was uh at the nurse with a headache. Sorry to disrupt the class." Rory told the teacher. She took her seat silently and opened her text book. This was turning out to be a horrible day for Rory.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So you want to feature a two page color spread of my Inn and an interview with me in your magazine?" Lorelai could barely believe it. This would boost her Inns business tremendously.   
  
"That is correct Miss Gilmore. I've always admired your Inn and I think that a lot of people are missing out on the great place. You'll also be receiving $1,000 and our thanks for letting us feature this fantastic place in the magazine. I'll best be leaving but thank you for taking your time to meet with me and I'll be calling you shortly with the details about the photo shoot and the interview. I would also like to review the food here because I've met your....uhh charming cook. Talk to you soon." Lorelai stood up and shook Mr. Kramer's hand. She rushed into the kitchen after Mr. Kramer left to chat to Suki about what was happening. She pushed the door open, grunting. She could tell there was something against the door, but when she entered, nothing was around it and Suki was standing at the counter.  
  
"This is sooooo great Suki! I-" Lorelai began. "There's no need to explain Lorelai. I um actually was listening, well actually spying, on your meeting So I know everything. You're right, this is going to be fantastic for this Inn, and I just can't wait until he tastes my food. Oh my God! We have to decide what I'm going to cook! Suki exclaimed. It sounded like everyone was excited.  
  
Lorelai drove home and stopped at her house once again because Rory was staying after school for yearbook committee. She turned the silver key and took it out. The engine stopped and Lorelai tossed the keys carelessly into her purse and walked into town for the second time that day. As she enojoyed the fresh air, she thought she spotted Rory hugging Dean by the supermarket. Dean was facing Lorelai, but the petite brunette had her back to her. Lorelai stepped closer just as the embrace ended and the brunette began walking down the street. Lorelai couldn't ignore the curious side of herself so she followed the girl. " I know she's Rory so I have a right to be following her." she convinced herself.  
  
Lorelai ran up to the girl. "Hey Rory! You will never believe what happened at the Inn today. It's just so-"   
  
"Do I know you?" The girl turned around and faced Lorelai with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I, uh, just couldn't keep my excitement to myself I guess. Sorry I must have bothered you. It was nice meeting you." Lorelai told the girl, embarrassed. "That's the last time I run up to a complete stranger and start talking. I'm going to murder my curiosity once and for all." she muttered. "I"m going back to Luke's for some more advice."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rory decided to skip the yearbook meeting and go into town. She hitched a ride with a friend she knew somewhat and walked toward the grocery. "I don't want Dean thinking that I'm crushed and that I can't live without him. Even if it is true." Rory told herself. She made her way through clusters of people on the street and went into the grocery store where Dean was working that day.   
  
"I don't know if I can do this now! I don't want to hurt Deans feelings. But he hurt mine!" she suddenly remembered. "Hey Dean, how have you been?" asked Rory, awaiting his deep voice which used to sound so good saying her name. Instead, Dean just ignored her.  
  
"Dean, look at me. You probably think that I'm totally mad at you, but I'm not. I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy we split and that I'm glad to get on with my life." Rory turned to leave, but Dean grabbed her arm tightly and spun her around so fast it almost knocked her off balance.   
  
"What, am I not good enough for you now or something?!" Dean raged. "Rory, breaking up with you was a very hard thing for me to do. Don't think that I just got tired of you or I hate you or something like that. I just wanted to date other people to see what I was missing being tied down. I'm not exactly happy we broke up and I don't think you should be either! Goodbye Rory." Dean let Rory's arm go and walked to the back room. What Dean had just said hurt Rory deeply, but she couldn't do anything to change his feelings right now while he was still angry at her. Rory breathed deeply trying not to cry and pushed open the door with a hard shove.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Luke, I need some advice again. It's about Rory. Well, actually it's about Dean." Lorelai said to the tall guy who stood behind the counter. "I guess I'm just a big old shrink today aren't I?" Luke said, drying a large stack or coffee cups and plates. Lorelai told Luke about what had just happened.  
  
"I know Dean wouldn't date another person while he was going out with Rory, so I don't know what could be going on." Lorelai told him.  
  
"It was probably just a sister or a cousin or something. You're overreacting Lorelai, and what happened to the advice I gave you earlier? Stay out of her business. It's not yours to meddle in." Luke replied, still drying the dishes with a blue and green checked dish rag.  
  
"Luke, It wasn't just a little hug you give a relative. It was a 'I love you and want to marry you hug'. Hey! Maybe this has to do something with Rory's mood earlier. I hope for mine and Rory's sake this isn't true but, what if Rory and Dean broke up last night when they were on a date? I gotta get home Luke!" Lorelai rushed to the door, not listening to Luke once again trying to warn Lorelai not to be nosy in Rory's relationship problems.  
  
Lorelai quickly let herself into her home and knocked on Rory's bedroom door lightly. "Rory, could I talk to you for a second? Well, actually not a second. I don't know why everyone says that because in a second you can say like 2 or 3 words but, well, could I talk to you for a while?" Lorelai asked her daughter, hoping that Rory would agree.   
  
"Sure mom. I was just finishing up this essay I had about violence in the media. I'll be right there." Rory called. Rory opened her door and Lorelai barged in and sat on the bed next to Rory.  
  
"Honey, I know what happened last night and I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine and I respect that and everything but, sometimes it's not good to keep things bottled up. Now, which flavor would you like, Ben and Jerry's Phish Food, or Chubby Hubby. Or there's always a little bit of both." Lorelai told her daughter comfortingly.  
  
"Chubby Hubby and I would like to talk about what happened, but later. Right now, I just want to grieve." Rory said, choked up. Lorelai held her daughter and let her cry.  
  
"It'll take you a while to get over this, I know. The whole rest of the week, I'll take off work and you don't have to go to school and we can just stay home and have fun and do stuff together, just the two of us. And maybe Luke because of how addicted I am to his coffee. How does that sound?" Rory shook her head yes.  
  
"Could I just be alone for awhile?" Rory asked. "Sure Honey. If you need anything, just tell me." Lorelai replied.  
  
Lorelai left the room and closed the door after her. She knew what she had to do now. As much as she hated to do it, she knew that her daughter needed her right now. She went to the phone and dialed the number of The Best in State magazine. Nobody was at the office so she left a message.   
  
"Hi, this is Miss Lorelai Gilmore. I was just letting you know that I won't be able to do the interview and have my inn featured in your magazine. Sorry for the inconvenience. Bye." 


End file.
